Certain musical cymbal arrangements (e.g., hi-hat cymbals) include two, cooperating cymbals (e.g., an upper cymbal and a lower cymbal) that, using a mechanical foot pedal, are brought together to produce sound. The mechanical foot pedal is typically mechanically connected to at least one of the cooperating cymbals (e.g., the upper cymbal) and is operated by depressing (e.g., stepping on) the foot pedal to move the upper cymbal towards the lower cymbal. To support such musical cymbal arrangements, cymbal support stands typically have multiple (e.g., three or more) supporting members.